A Dragon Amongst Weapons
by Dex Zabeth
Summary: when the Dragonborn, bored with life gets a job offer from the primordial death to stop a demon from awakening and to kill it if it does. he accepts thurst into a new world he must come to terms with its rules and with the dragon inside himself.


He sat atop the throat of the world listening to the sounds of life. He had lived a long time. he had seen the empire rise to new heights after Martin Septem sacrificed himself. to stop Mehrunes Dagon, and end the oblivion crises. he had helped stop the lord of worms from taking over the world. he then went to the shivering isles helped then became sheogorath. this had gone on for about hundred and fifty years. eventually, Akatosh and the other Aedra approached him with a job. the Dragonborn the one who was supposed to stop Akatosh's renegade son. to original had died before he could learn of his destiny. they had approached him asking for him to take up the mantle and stop Alduin. he had always been adventurous at heart and he had been getting bored. after had agreed he had passed off the sheogorath mantle to his chosen. a person who had been helping him for many years. he was reborn to allow the Aedra to tinker with his blood and soul. (...after he got an unbreakable oath not to take his power or memories …. Or change him into a girl). He had been raised learning new skills and the such before it became go time. He had blacked out one night and awoke in a carriage heading for the headsman. funnily enough, this was not the first time this had happened. Long story short Alduin had come destroyed the town. Kaden had left with the imperial guards who were trying to get everyone to safety. he killed a few Stormcloaks. some stupid jarl had started a civil war while he had blacked out, all over the banning of the worship of Talos. He hated Ulfric, he had been taught a saying in his first life. "if you want the measure of a man. just watch how he treats those beneath him, those who could do nothing for him". He judged Ulfric and found him wanting. he had eventually stopped the civil war (joined the empire). stopped the vampire lords (really only one) from turning off the sun. and had y after a long time stopped Alduin from eating the world.

"fod may hi so" came a voice that shook the ground behind him. Turning he spotted Paarthurnax

one of the dragons who had helped him on his way.

"no idea old friend… just seems kind of sad that I will be around for a long time and everyone I care about will eventually die. and when and if I ever do I will just be reborn with an 18-year time delay on my abilities and memories" he said. during his adventures, he had become a half-breed. Half Vampire lord, half werewolf add that to his dragon blood and soul he was going to be around for a very long time. That was not even including his Daedric lord nature. "almost boring even" he said with a sigh his soul craved adventure to help those in need … to be needed.

"Maybe I can help with that" came a female voice. Turning he spotted a woman in black and gold robes. her face was mostly hidden by a hood. six black feathered wings coming from her back

"and you are?" he asked carefully she was powerful he could sense that.

"death the primordial. The boss of all the death's in all the worlds. I would like to hire you for a job if you don't mind" she said giving a slight bow.

"Sure I don't mind, " he said returning her bow.

"I have a world where a demon has risen, the local death unable to kill it sealed it away. the job I am offering you is to go to this world and if it awakens kill it" she said sitting in a chair she had conjured.

"sounds easy enough," he said nodding slightly "any specific order from the point I enter to when and if it awakens?" he asked getting a small nod in return.

"yes go meet the local death let him know I sent you. And relax for a bit get accustomed to the world and its rules. If something comes up I will notify you with one of my ravens." she said indicating the bird that had landed on her shoulder. It looked at him nodded and flew off. "you will, of course, have access to the wonderful bag of holding you have. in fact, when you are in the inbetween world I will bind it to your soul so it can never get lost." she said

"sounds like a plan," he said removing his glove offering his hand for a handshake to seal the job request

"not afraid of the touch of Death?" she said with a visible smirk.

"Nah I figured if you need me, why kill me? That and if you could not turn off the so-called touch of death, existence would be very lonely" he said.

"true" she responded grasping his hand giving it a decent shake

"when do I start?" he asked after retrieving his hand. Before nothing the swirling portal.

"as soon as you can" she responded. Before she stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Thinking it over he had all of his stuff in his bag. He had been kind of living in the wilds for a while now. he had cleared out his houses across the holds of anything he might need at some point. like an alchemy table and an enchanting bench. Turning to Paarthurnax "I guess this is good by my friend" he said

"nid, ni guur nuz koraav hi ontzos das." parthunax responded with a small bow . "one last greeting as a dov" Paarthurnax requested

"of Course Yol, Toor, Shul!" he bellowed as his fire breath bathed Paarthurnax in an emerald fire. something that was unique to him.

"ah very good BahVedkendaar," Paarthurnax said bowing.

Giving Paarthurnax a bow he turned and stepped into the swirling portal.

-World change Soul Eater-

He exited the portal in a very hot desert. Looking up towards the sun he noted it was a massive face. "what the Fuck is wrong with the sun?" he questioned before shacking it off. he had seen some odder things in the shivering isles like it raining cheese or candy …. Damn that sweet tooth of his, it had been fun but one hell of a mess to clean up though. Pulling out a map that Lady Death the primordial had given him. he noticed that death City as about a half day's walk from where he was now heading east. "better get started" he said to himself putting the map in the dimensional storage. before swapping into some lighter gear.

He had soon hit a town and stopped trading in some of his gold for local currency and bought some cloths. Quickly changing he picked up some food to eat and started to head back out.

After a couple of hours, he reached death city. 'the first step is to find the local death' he thought to himself as he headed toward the D.W.M.A. the school that Lady death said the local one had set up. apparently, this was to stop another Kishin or demon as they called it from rising. he had made his way inside and worked his way toward the death room following the sings on the wall.

Entering it he passed through a lot of Japanese style red arches into a large room. it was like an open dessert field during the day. the 'sky' was blue with floating clouds as far as the eye can see he noticed the many grave style markers on the ground.

"ho ho and you are?" came a cheery voice that caught his attention it was a tall person? Wrapped in black clothing with a cartoonish style mask

"are you Lord death?" he asked

"Yesss?" the man now known as the local death responded quirking his head

"our lady the primordial death sent me. She wants assurance that this Kishin will never awaken," he said noting that death stood straighter as soon as she had been mentioned

"give her my word that he will never awaken. and that if he does I will put him down" the reaper said in a deeper tone of voice more fitting of his station.

"good… my only question what if he gets past death city? … as far as I can tell you've bound your self to it?" he asked looking around the death room.

"he won't." Lord death replied.

"good. because that makes my job easier if he awakens it has become my job to put him down." He said shifting his weight "I'm going to settle in and get to know this world" he said

"your name?" death asked.

"Oh …. It's Kaden… Kaden Blaz " he said turning his long black ponytail flipping behind him.

BahVedkendaar : Wrath Black Knight

nid, ni guur nuz koraav hi ontzos das : no, not bye but see you again soon

fod meyz hi so : when become you sorrow (when did you become sad?"

Yol, Toor, Shul :Fire, Inferno, Sun.


End file.
